


It Can't Happen

by Whoatemyenchilada (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Peter Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Whoatemyenchilada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter's only remaining family dies, there are only a few people he can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Happen

"What do you mean? Yes of course I will be right over," Peter Parker had just gotten the call that his aunt had had a heart attack and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it. Peter's heart raced as he ran to the hospital. Cabs take too long especially in New York. Walking or Running as Peter was doing was much faster.

When he got to the hospital he was directed to a waiting room. A thin woman in her early fifties came over and sat next to him in one of the white plastic chairs they put in waiting rooms and took a hold of his hand. She closed her eyes briefly as if to get herself together before facing him.

"Mr. Parker?" she asked although she probably already knew. Peter could tell by her mannerisms that his aunt didn't have long left in this world. Peter began to talk but didn't look at the doctor as he did so. He looked straight ahead at the white wall in front of him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." He said his voice cracking as he stumbled over his words. The doctor squeezed his hand tightly. Peter had always imagined that his aunt would die later… when she was older. She seemed young. And it was too unfair for it to end this way. Of course his nightmares incorporated her dying because of Spiderman but never had he imagined… this.

"I'm Dr. Kelsey… I have been in charge of your aunt's condition and unfortunately it has taken a turn for the worse." Dr. Kelsey's voice was full of sympathy and peter wondered briefly how many times she had delivered the news of death before pushing the thought out of his mind.

"I think you should say goodbye," The doctor said. "I will take you to her," she said quickly while beginning to stand. Peter followed her swift footsteps to a small room with his pale aunt in a bed. He took her hand and knelt beside the bed, letting his head rest upon the mattress. The room smelled strongly of antiseptic, a smell peter hated but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Aunt May... I wanted to say thank you for everything. And if you wanna let go... You can let go," he said tears cascading down his cheeks. This wasn't about him peter decided. This was about his aunt and what was best for her. Peter's aunt's eyes began to open slowly and for what would be the last time.

"Thank you," She spoke with a smile that was a ghost once the heart monitor went flat. Peter quickly picked himself up and wiped his tears. He quickly ran out of the room and out of the hospital. Peter had no intention of stopping.

Peter ran and ran propelling his legs underneath him as fast as they could go. He supposed swinging would be faster but this wasn't about how quickly he could get somewhere but rather how quickly he could tire himself out. With his super human abilities, becoming tired wasn't an issue. So he kept running until the tears finally stopped running down his face and his eyes burned as if there was no moisture left to cry.

Instead peter felt as though a hole was torn through his center right where his heart should be. He found himself on a small street in Greenwich Village. There weren't many people near him. A few skate boarders flew by wielding book bags and graphic t shirts. A few office workers were drinking coffee at a table a few yards away and somewhere in the distance a cat was mewing quietly.

He sat down on the curb and let loose a grief filled cry into his hands. A few people stopped and stared but this was New York there were plenty of weirdos. No one was going to pay attention to him… but Peter didn't take into account the fact that the avengers were probably notified his aunt had died and were probably searching far and wide for their youngest member. So peter wasn't exactly prepared when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He twisted himself around quickly to prepare for an attack by his assailant.

"Easy kid! It's just me!" said a tall blond man. Clint. Peter allowed himself to fall back to the position on the curb. His hands covering his face.

"Looks like you need some sleep," Clint commented and peter shook his head.

"Don't want to," peter was completely aware he sounded like a child but that's what he was. Just a child.

"Come on Pete, don't be difficult." Clint had crouched down to his level and attempted to pull his hands from his face but peter just turned away laying his head on his arm.

"Alright well you gotta go somewhere. I'm taking you to tony," Clint said standing up and offering his hand. Tony had been a sort of mentor to peter. Actually everyone in the avenger's initiative was sort of like peters older siblings. They were the only family peter had left.

And so they went. Clint beside peter rubbing his back whenever he saw a stray tear or heard a hiccup from the boy.

By the time they arrived at stark towers, peter was exhausted. He began to sob uncontrollably as soon as he saw tony waiting for him. He sunk to his knees right in the lobby of the tower. Tony knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"I was so worried you had done something stupid" tony said holding the boy as he hiccupped and sobbed into his shirt. Wanting to get peter into their pent tony tried to coax peter into standing up but it seemed he was unable to control his emotions long enough to stand.

"Jarvis? Can you tell Thor or the Cap to get down here?" tony asked his arms still snaked around peter.

"Certainly sir," Tony's AI said. Within minutes Steve had arrived to the lobby.

"Tony, I was sleeping why'd you…" Steve stopped speaking as his gaze landed on a distraught looking peter. Steve immediately walked over the boy he kneeled next to tony who was frantically trying to calm peter down by rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

"Peter, hey bud? Why don't I take you upstairs okay?" Steve said. All peter could do was nod as Steve's arms wrapped around him and carried him to the elevator as if he were a small child scared from a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I'm being too descriptive, not descriptive enough. Does my writing seem too fast? Too slow? Am i misusing commas? let me know! With love~ Hannah


End file.
